Nightmare
by SeraKagami
Summary: Sakura, gadis remaja yang menjalin hubungan dengan Deidara, mahasiswa jurusan seni rupa, menemukan kejanggalan menyangkut Sasori, mantan kekasihnya yang telah meninggal. Sakura juga ketakutan dengan adanya teror dari seorang wanita misterius, dan pada akhirnya ia bertemu dengan arwah Sasori !
1. Chapter 1

**Nightmare**

**Disclaimer** : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This story is mine !

**Genre **: Horror, Romance, Mystery, Crime

**Rate **: T

**Warninng : Gaje, EYD ancur, typo bertebaran di mana – mana, abal – abal, maybe OOC, dan segala kekurangan lainnya !**

**Summary **: Sakura, gadis remaja yang menjalin hubungan dengan Deidara, mahasiswa jurusan seni rupa, menemukan kejanggalan menyangkut Sasori, mantan kekasihnya yang telah meninggal. Sakura juga ketakutan dengan adanya teror dari seorang wanita misterius, dan pada akhirnya ia bertemu dengan arwah Sasori !

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Happy Reading !

Chapter 1

'_Kring… Kring… Kring…'_

_Sakura yang tengah menunggu di sebuah taman segera mengeluarkan ponselnya, berharap itu adalah Sasori. Sakura cemas karena kekasihnya itu tak kunjung datang._

_Incoming Call_

'_Unknown Number'_

_Ia menyernyit menatap layar ponselnya. Menatap deretan angka – angka yang tidak dikenalinya._

'_Kring… Kring… Kring…'_

_Sebersit firasat buruk dirasakannya saat itu, dan Sakura terdiam sebentar._

'_Kring… Kring… Kring…'_

_Tak ambil pusing, ibu jarinya bergerak mengarah pada tombol hijau di sisi kiri ponselnya, tetapi…_

'_Kring… Kring… Kring…'_

_Mendadak napasnya memburu, tangan yang menggenggam ponselnya bergetar hebat. Sakura merasa pusing, jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan ia mulai menggigil._

'_Kring… Kring… Kring…'_

_Sakura menjatukan ponselnya dan berjalan mundur dengan terhuyung – terhuyung. Ia merasa pandangannya mulai gelap dan yang bisa ia dengar hanya dering ponselnya yang semakin keras…_

'_KRING… KRING… KRING…'_

_Ia mulai berhalusinasi melihat Sasori, di belakang pemuda berambut merah itu ada sesosok Grim Reaper yang siap mengayunkan sabitnya…_

'_KRING ! KRING ! KRING !'_

"_Nona ?"_

_Suara itu membuyarkan semuanya, sebuah tangan mengambil ponselnya yang masih berdering dan mengulurkannya pada Sakura._

'_Kring… Kring… Kring…'_

_Sakura bergeming menatap pemuda berambut perak klimis di depannya. Tak mendapat respon, pemuda itu bertanya lagi._

"_Ini milikmu ?" kali ini dengan nada bosan._

'_Kring… Kring… Kring…'_

_Sakura mengerjap – kerjapkan mata dengan bingung, menatap pemua itu dengan linglung. Perlahan, Sakura mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil ponsel yang sewarna dengan rambutnya._

'_Kring… Kring… Kring…'_

"_Te–Terima kasih…" ucap Sakura terbata – bata. Ia kemudian berbalik, mengabaikan tatapan bingung pemuda tadi, dan segera menjawab panggilan tersebut._

'_Kring… Kri–'_

"_Moshi – moshi ?" ia berkata dengan suara bergetar._

…

_Sakura membeku di tempatnya, tak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya, ia menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, pandangannya kosong._

'_PIP'_

_Gadis bersurai _pink_ itu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan mulai berlari. Air mata menetes dari bola mata _emerald_nya._

_Sudah berkali – kali Sakura menabrak beberapa orang, dan sudah berkali – kali pula ia terjatuh dan menyebabkan memar di kulit putihnya._

_Sakura tak memperdulikan makian dari orang yang ditabraknya, sekarang ia tak memperdulikan apapun kecuali satu hal._

_Sekali ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, tapi ia bahkan tak berhenti untuk menoleh. Di benaknya berputar beberapa kata yang tadi disampaikan oleh suara berat sang penelepon._

_Sasori. Mati. Dibunuh. Darah. Pisau. Apartemen. Polisi. Pembunuhnya… BELUM DITEMUKAN !_

_Sakura menggeram, membuat beberapa orang menoleh kepadanya dengan heran, tapi Sakura tak peduli. Setitik kemarahan bercampur dalam kubangan kesedihannya._

_TIN – TIN !_

_Sakura terkesiap kaget, ia tak menyadari bahwa ia sedang menyeberangi jalan raya yang ramai. Sakura lebih kaget lagi ketika melihat sebuah mobil berwarna hitam melaju kencang ke arahnya._

_Ia berusa menghindar, tetapi kakinya terasa berat…_

_BRAK !_

_Sakura tersungkur ke aspal yang keras, beruntung ia hanya terserempet sisi mobil. Lengannya berdarah, menambah luka – luka yang dialaminya sejak lahir. Sakura sadar tas selempangnya sudah tak tersampir di bahunya lagi, pasti jatuh saat ia melewati kerumunan orang tadi. Mungkin dia bisa mencarinya lagi jika sempat…_

_Lututnya lemas, tapi Sakura bersikeras untuk berdiri dan terus berlari, letak tujuannya sudah tak jauh lagi. Ia mengacuhkan panggilan pemilik mobil hitam tadi._

_Sakura memasuki sebuah apartemen yang cukup megah, ia melirik mobil polisi yang terparkir dengan cemas. Sakura berlari memasuki lift yang kosong dan menekan – nekan tombol angka 5 dengan gusar._

_Sakura bersandar pada didinding lift dan terisak pelan. Tak lama, pintu lift pun terbuka,tetapi Sakura tak bergeming sedikit pun, matanya membelalak. Tadi sekelebat ia melihat bayangan orang berambut merah di sebelahnya sebelum pintu terbuka._

_Sasori, Sasori, Sasori. Nama itu terus keluar masuk dalam pikiran Sakura. Menggenggam erat ponselnya-satu – satunya benda yang ia bawa-dan melangkah keluar dari lift._

_Jantungnya berdegup makin kencang ketika melihat banyak orang-sebagian besar dalam seragam polisi-yang berkerumun di depan sebuah kamar. Dan Sakura tahu benar bahwa itu adalah kamar milik Sasori._

_Ia mendesak kerumunan itu dengan kasar, pandangannya mulai kabur, ia mungkin akan segera pingsan. Tetapi sebuah tangan menahannya untuk tidak melangkah lebih jauh lagi, dengan nekad Sakura mencakar tangan yang menahannya dan sejurus kemudian ia mendengar seseorang menggerung kesakitan. Ia kan bisa minta maaf nanti…_

_Sakura berhenti setelah melangkah sekali melewati ambang pintu, sesaat ia berpikir bahwa ia salah masuk kamar, karena sebagian besar ruangan itu berbercak darah merah._

_Tapi itu benar, perabotannya masih sama seperti yang diingat Sakura. Ia menoleh ke bawah dan langsung terhuyung mundur._

_Mayat Sasori tergeletak di tengah ruangan dengan tubuh sudah terpisah – pisah._

'_Kring… Kring… Kring…'_

_Mendadak semua terasa hening, hanya ada suara dering ponselnya yang terasa memukul – mukul gendang telinganya._

'_Kring… Kring… Kring…'_

_Suara ini, pembawa berita buruk, berita kematian. Sakura menatap tak percaya ke layar ponselnya dengan nama seseorang tertera di situ._

_Incoming Call_

'_Akasuna no Sasori'_

'_Kring… Kri-'_

_Sakura benar – benar tak percaya ! Ia bahkan tidak menekan tombol hijau tersebut, panggilan itu tersambung dengan sendirinya._

"_Sakura ?"_

_Dengan suara keras seolah memakai _loudspeaker_, terdengar suara milik seonggok tubuh tak bernyawa di depannya yang seharusnya sudah tak bisa Sakura dengar lagi._

"TIDAAAK !"

Sakura meronta – ronta di tempat tidurnya, memaksa matanya terbuka untuk mengakhiri mimpi buruknya. Ia menendang – nendang tak karuan, tangannya menggapai – gapai udara kosong.

Kelopak mata Sakura terbuka, ia megap – megap, dadanya terasa sesak. Barulah ia sadar bahwa selimutnya melilit kencang dirinya sendiri.

Pikirannya benar – benar kacau, mimpi buruknya bisa membuat dirinya gila. Perlahan Sakura turun dari tempat tidurnya, dengan tangan gemetaran, Sakura mencoba melepaskan selimut yang masih melilit dirinya.

CKLEK !

Tepat pada saat ia berhasil melepaskan diri, pintu kamarnya terbuka dan ibunya masuk dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ada apa Sakura ? Kenapa teriak – teriak sepagi ini ? Kamu mimpi buruk lagi ?" serentetan pertanyaan meluncur keluar dari mulut ibunya. Tetapi Sakura hanya menggumam tak jelas, ia sibuk melihat penampilannya di depan cermin.

Ibunya menghela napas, "Sarapannya sudah siap." Ucapnya dan ia langsung keluar sambil menutup pintu kamar Sakura.

Sakura menatap dirinya sendiri dengan agak panik, ia benar - benar terlihat seperti orang sakit. Matanya merah dan sembab, ada kantung mata gelap di bawahnya. Rambut merah mudanya berantakan dan mencuat ke berbagai arah.

Wajahnya bermandikan keringat dan napasnya masih tersengal – sengal, seolah ia benar – benar berlari seperti di dalam mimpimya. Sakura melirik ke arah tempat tidurnya yang sangat berantakan. Apakah ia benar – benar tidak sadar saat melakukannya ?

Sakura menunduk menatap keadaan piyama miliknya yang kusut. Ia mendesah dan berjalan tersaruk – saruk menuju tempat tidur dan berusaha merapikannya.

Kamar Sakura cukup rapi sebetulnya, didominasi dengan warna _pink_. Sakura mempunyai banyak boneka, kebanyakan adalah hadiah dari Sasori untuknya–yang ia buat sendiri dengan keahliannya.

Dulu, Sakura sangat menyukai boneka – boneka itu. Tapi sekarang ia malah tak tahu harus berbuat apa terhadap benda – benda itu.

Sakura ingin menyimpannya sebagai kenangan terakhir dari Sasori. Tapi di sisi lain, Sakura takut boneka – boneka itu hanya akan meninggalkan kenangan buruk, menambah luka di hatinya yang belum sembuh total.

Setelah bergulat beberapa menit dengan bantal dan guling, Sakura sadar bahwa ia menggigil. Ia melirik ke arah jam dindingnya, pukul 05.15. Mungkin berendam dengan air hangat bukan ide buruk, pikir Sakura. Ia mengambil handuk dan berjalan ke kamar mandi sambil mendekap tubuhnya sendiri.

Tapi nyatanya Sakura hanya terbengong – bengong di dalam _bath up_. Ia melamun memikirkan mimpinya tadi.

Waktu itu Sakura pingsan setelah melihat mayat Sasori. Ia sadar beberapa jam kemudian di rumahnya, Sakura benar - benar terguncang. Dan setelah itu, hampir setiap malam Sakura bermimpi buruk.

Semakin hari, Sakura merasa mimpi buruknya makin mendetail. Ia bisa merasakan panasnya suhu udara ketika berlari, merasakan kerasnya aspal tempat ia terjatuh, merasakan kerasnya pegangan tangan orang yang memeggangnya-Ah, Sakura lupa untuk meminta maaf…

Setiap Sakura terbangun dari mimpinya-biasanya karena teriakannya sendiri, Sakura mendapati matanya merah dan sembab. Ia tak tahu bahwa ia menangis saat tidur dan selalu mengompres matanya dengan menggerutu.

Dan juga, setiap ia terbangun, kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Seperti ada yang menyurukkan ponselnya yang berdering di dekat telinganya.

Sakura juga mendapati dirinya cemas dan berkeringat dingin ketika mendengar bunyi dering telepon. Jadi ia selalu mematikan ponselnya dan menyalakannya hanya jika berada bersama orang lain.

Ingatannya melayang pada saat dirinya melihat tubuh Sasori dan ia bergidik ngeri. Air matanya merebak. Seharusnya ia sudah melupakan kejadian mengerikan itu…

TOK… TOK… TOK…

"Sakura ? Kamu di dalam ?" suara ibunya terdengar dari luar. Sakura tersentak dan tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Sakura ?" seru ibunya lagi.

"Iya, _kaa-san_" jawabnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mendengar langkah kaki ibunya menjauhi kamar mandi.

Sakura mendesah pelan, ia mengusap matanya, melangkah keluar dari _bath up_, menyambar handuk, kemudian melilitkan sekenanya. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi masih dengan air menetes – netes dari rambutnya, menyebabkan jejak – jejak air di lantai keramik.

Beberapa kali Sakura menguap ketika berpakaian. Ia masih sangat mengantuk, jelas saja, dengan mimpi buruknya, ia biasa terbangun dengan gelisah saat tengah malam.

Ia melirik jam dindingnya lagi, sudah pukul 6 tepat, rupanya ia berendam cukup lama.

Sakura berusaha menyisir rambutnya yang kusut dan berantakan, ia menekan kuat – kuat sisirnya dengan paksa, menyebabkan beberapa helai rambut _pink_nya rontok dan berserakan di lantai.

Sakura menyambar tas ranselnya dan memasukkan buku pelajarannya dengan cepat. Ia menoleh ke arah cermin besar di kamarnya untuk memastikan penampilannya. Setelah dirasa cukup rapi, Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dan turun ke lantai 1.

**Sakura POV**

Aku berhenti di depan kulkas dan mulai menyusun magnet – magnet yang ada di situ menjadi satu garis lurus. Mungkin aku mengidap kelainan jiwa obsesif-kompulsif.

Dua magnet terakhir–magnet - magnet hitam bundar yang merupakan magnet favoritku karena mampu menahan sepuluh lembar kertas ke kulkas dengan mudah–menolak bekerja sama. Medan magnetnya bertolak belakang, setiap kali aku mencoba menyejajarkan magnet terakhir, yang lain melejit keluar barisan.

Entah untuk alasan apa–keranjingan, mungkin–hal ini benar – benar membuatku kesal. Kenapa magnet – magnet ini tak mau menurut ?

Sudah tahu tak bisa, tapi aku tetap keras kepala, aku bolak – balik menyatukan mereka seolah – olah berharap keduanya tiba – tiba menyerah. Aku bisa saja menyingkirkan salah satunya, tapi rasanya itu sama saja dengan kalah.

Akhirnya, kesal pada diriku sendiri ketimbang pada magnet – magnet itu, kulepas keduanya dari kulkas dan kudekatkan satu sama lain dengan dua tangan. Agak susah melakukannya–magnet – magnet itu cukup kuat untuk melawan–tapi kupaksa keduanya berdampingan.

"Betul, kan." seruku dengan suara keras–berbicara dengan benda mati bukan pertanda baik–"Tidak terlalu buruk, kan ?".

Sejenak aku berdiri seperti idiot, enggan mengakui bahwa aku takkan bisa mengubah prinsip – prinsip ilmiah. Kemudian, sambil mendesah, kukembalikan magnet – magnet itu lagi ke kulkas, saling berjauhan.

"Tak perlu ngotot begitu." gerutuku pelan.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di situ Sakura ?" tanya ibuku dengan heran. Ia keluar dari dapur membawa sepiring ikan bakar yang harum–jika indra penciumanku masih berfungsi dengan benar–kemudian melewatiku menuju ruang makan.

Aku berjalan mengekori ibuku ke ruang makan dan duduk pada salah satu kursi dan meletakkan tas ranselku ke kursi kosong yang lain.

"Kamu kelihatan seperti orang sakit, Sakura." komentar ibuku saat mengamati wajahku.

"Aku baik – baik saja, _kaa-san_. "jawabku pelan dan mulai mengambil sup _miso_ yang telah dingin karena terlalu lama menungguku berendam

**End of Sakura POV**

"Kapan si Debidara itu ke sini ? Nanti ?" tanya ibu Sakura.

"Besok, _kaa-san_. Kami hanya akan jalan – jalan. Oh, ya, namanya _Deidara_, bukan _Debidara_." jelas Sakura.

Sakura memakan sarapannya pelan – pelan, ia tak mau datang terlalu pagi ke sekolah yang jaraknya cukup dekat dari rumahnya

Ia kemudian memikirkan Deidara, pacarnya yang periang dan cerewet. Beda sekali dengan Sasori yang dingin dan pendiam. Sakura hampir tak percaya bahwa ia jatuh cinta secepat ini, baru sebulan yang lalu ia masih berkabung untuk kematian Sasori, sekarang ia sudah berstatus 'kekasih' dengan Deidara.

Deidara adalah mahasiswa jurusan seni rupa di Universitas Konoha, sama seperti Sasori.

Sakura tersenyum tipis mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Deidara.

**Flashback On**

_Sakura memeluk bantalnya sambil menangis tersedu – sedu, bayangan Sasori yang telah meninggal tak bisa hilang dari kepalanya. Tak ada keinginan sedikit pun untuk mengobati lengannya yang terluka tadi._

_TING TONG ! TING TONG !_

_Ada seseorang yang membunyikan bel rumahnya, tapi Sakura tak begitu memperdulikannya._

_TING TONG ! TING TONG !_

_Sakura mulai merasa terganggu mendengarnya. Kenapa belum ada yang membukakan pintu ?_

_TING TONG ! TING TONG !_

_Sedetik kemudian Sakura ingat bahwa ibu dan ayahnya sedang pergi._

_TING TONG ! TING TONG !_

_Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa, Sakura turun dari tempat tidurnya, mengusap air matanya, dan berjalan tersaruk – saruk ke ruang depan._

_TING TONG ! TING TONG !_

_Cklek !_

"_Halo, un !"_

_Sakura tertegun sebentar melihat rupa seseorang yang menekan bel rumahnya, seseorang itu mirip dengan dua orang temannya._

"_Hei, ada yang salah, un ?" pemuda berambut pirang itu bertanya dengan khawatir._

"_Maaf, tapi aku sedang tak ingin digangggu…" suara Sakura pecah saat mengatakannya, tangannya bergerak untuk menutup pintu._

"_Ah, tunggu ! Aku hanya–"_

"_Maaf…"_

"_Hei, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan tasmu, un !" seru pemuda itu._

_Sakura berhenti dalam gerakan menutup pintunya, ia memandang heran pemuda bermata _Aquamarine_ tersebut. Kemudian Sakura melihat apa yang dibawa pemuda tersebut, tas selempangnya._

"_Oh." ia akhirnya mengerti._

_Pemuda itu lalu mengulurkan tas milik Sakura, "Aku menemukan alamat ini di dalamnya, un. Tenang saja, aku tidak mengambil uangmu kok, Sakura-chan, un." ucapnya lagi._

_Sesaat Sakura ingin menanyakan darimana pemuda itu bisa mengetahui namanya, tetapi ia urungkan. Kartu pelajarnya ada di dalam tasnya, tentu saja pemuda itu tahu nama dan alamatnya._

_Sakura merasa aneh, sepertinya ia mengenal pemuda yang selalu mengucapkan un-un-un aneh ini. Hanya saja, ia tidak ingat._

_Alih – alih mengucapkan terima kasih–dua kata yang sudah akan meluncur keluar dari mulutnya–ia malah bertanya, "Apakah aku pernah bertemu denganmu ?"._

_Pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu mengangkat bahunya seraya berkata, "Namaku Deidara, un Apakah itu membantu, un ?" dan kemudian ia nyengir._

"_Tidak terlalu." balas Sakura sambil ikut – ikutan tersenyum. Sesaat, ia melupakan kesedihannya._

_Tetapi sejurus kemudian, raut wajah pemuda yang bernama Deidara itu berubah sendu._

"_Kenapa ?" tanya Sakura dengan agak khawatir_

"_Bukankah harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, un ?" sahut Deidara yang tersenyum geli sambil mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura._

"_Aku tak ingin berbohong, un. Tapi jujur saja, kau terlihat jelek sekali, un." tambah Deidara._

_Sakura tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tapi ia tahu bahwa tampangnya pasti sangat mengerikan, Sakura menangis selama beberapa jam, menghabiskan stok air matanya._

_Sekarang, ia sedang mempertimbangkan untuk menceritakan tentang Sasori kepada Deidara. Tapi sebelum Sakura sempat memutuskan, Deidara sudah mengatakan sesuatu. Dan ucapan pemuda itu membuat Sakura kaget._

"_Aku juga ikut berduka atas kematian Sasori-danna, un."._

"_Kau… Kau mengenal Sasori ?" tanya Sakura tergagap._

"_Mungkin tahu lebih banyak daripada dirimu, un." jawab Deidara santai._

"_Benarkah ? Ceritakan padaku !" pinta Sakura._

_Begitulah, Deidara menceritkan semuanya, tentang kehidupan Sasori, tentang sekolahnya, tentang kegiatannya. Bagian yang tak sempat Sasori ceritakan pada Sakura._

_Dan tahu – tahu, Sakura terbangun karena pekikan tertahan dari ibunya yang kaget karena mendapati putrinya tertidur di ruang tamu dengan orang yang sama sekali asing._

_Setelah selesai menjelaskan ini itu pada ibu Sakura–juga mengabarkan tentang kematian Sasori, Deidara memutuskan untuk pulang._

"Gomen ne, _Deidara_-kun_, kau harus pulang jam segini." sahut Sakura, ia melirik jam besar di ruang tamu yang menunjukkan pukul 17.30._

"_Tak apa, un. Toh aku tak punya pekerjaan hari ini kok, un." jawab Deidara._

"_Tapi, kenpa kau tak membangun–"._

"_Jangan bilang begitu, _pinky_, un ! Aku sudah berusaha membangunkanmu berkali – kali, un. Kau saja yang tidur terlalu nyenyak, un." sindir Deidara._

_Wajah Sakura memerah, "Enak saja !" serunya kesal._

_Deidara tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, un, aku pulang dulu ya, un." ucapnya sambil berjalan melewati pekarangan rumah Sakura yang tidak begitu besar. Sebentar saja ia sudah berada di jalanan._

"_Aku pasti akan mengunjungimu lagi, un." kata Deidara, ia berbalik dan melangkah santai menjauhi kediaman Haruno._

_Sakura hanya mengangguk, tak mampu berkata – kata. Sepeninggal Deidara yang periang, sekarang kesedihan merayapi hatinya lagi._

**Flashback Off**

Sakura telah menghabiskan sarapannya yang ia makan dengan sangat lambat, sementara ibunya seng menyiapkan bekal untuknya.

Sampai sekarang Sakura masih merasa ada yang aneh pada Deidara, Sakura merasa bahwa ia telah mengenalnya sejak lama. Sakura terkadang bertanya pada Deidara, tapi ia memilih untuk bungkam dan segera mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Tapi Sakura tak dapat menyangkal bahwa kedatangan Deidara dalam hidupnya sungguh membantu. Pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu sangat perhatian padanya.

Sakura berdiri dan mengambil kotak bekal yang telah disiapkan untuknya.

"_Okaa-san ! Itte kimasu !_" seru Sakura sambil berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"_Itte rashai_, Sakura !" balas ibunya dari dalam.

Jarak antara rumah dan sekolahnya–_Konoha High School_ atahu biasa disingkat KHS–tidak begitu jauh. Ia hanya butuh berjalan beberapa menit dan sudah tiba di sekolah.

Dalam perjalanannya ke sekolah, Sakura tak bertemu seorang pun. Mungkin ia memang berangkat terlalu pagi.

Dan ketika ia melangkah memasuki halaman sekolahnya yang lumayan besar, Sakura mendesah pelan.

'Bahkan orang seperti Deidara pun,' batin Sakura, 'Tak akan bisa menghentikan mimpi burukku…'

**TO BE CONTINUE**

A/N : Author masih newbie di sini, jadi mohon maaf jka terdapat banyak kesalahan XD. Ada satu bagian yang author ambil dari novel _Twilight Saga : Eclipse_

Gomen kalo judulnya nggak sesuai sama isinya. Author bingung mau nentuin judulnya kek gimana

Sasori : Woy, masa' gue yang imut – imut kek gini, langsung mati di chapter pertama ?

Author : Suka – suka gue dong ! XD

Hidan : Elo masih mending Sor, lha gue aja cuma ditampilin sekilas doang !

Sakura : Gue kok kelihatannya OOC banget ya ? ._.

Deidara : Un~ Un~ Un~

Author : Ini lagi ngapain sih ? Udah, nggak usah bacot di sini deh !

Keep or Delete ?

Jaa ne !


	2. Chapter 2

**Nightmare**

**Disclaimer** : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This story is mine !

**Genre **: Horror, Romance, Mystery, Crime

**Rate **: T

**Warninng : Gaje, AU, miss typo, abal – abal, maybe OOC, dan segala kekurangan lainnya !**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading !**

**000 **

**000 **

Chapter 2

**000 **

"Sakura-_chan_ !"

Begitu Sakura melangkah memasuki ruang kelasnya, ia langsung disambut sebuah suara cempreng milik temannya.

"Ada apa Naruto ?" tanya Sakura sambil memandang bosan pemuda yang sedari tadi cengar – cengir di depannya.

"Boleh aku melihat tugas Akutansimu, Sakura-_chan_ ? Keterlaluan sekali si Asuma itu memberikan banyak soal. Aku saja hanya bisa mengerjakan sebagian…"

"Setidaknya biarkan aku duduk dulu, Naruto." Sakura berjalan melewati Naruto dan mengabaikan ocehan pemuda berambut jabrik tersebut.

Setelah Sakura sampai di tempat duduknya–baris kedua dari depan, persis di sebelah jendela yang menghadap ke halaman belakang–ia membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulis bersampul coklat.

"Kenapa tidak menyalin punya Hinata saja ? Dengan senang hati ia akan memperlihatkan tugasnya." kata Sakura sembari mengecek kilat semua jawabannya.

"Maunya sih begitu. Tapi Hinata-_chan_ belum datang –_ttebayo_ !" ucap Naruto yang sedang mencoret – coret ujung bukunya dengan pensil.

Sakura melayangkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas, dan benar saja, Sakura tak menemukan gadis dengan surai _indigo_ dimanapun. Ia melihat teman – teman sekelasnya yang tengah mengobrol santai atau mengerjakan PR seperti Naruto.

"Baiklah Sakura-_chan_, aku pinjam dulu ya !"

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan merendengi langkah sahabatnya, sekarang sudah jam istirahat pertama.

"… Kau tahu kan seperti apa dia ? Padahal aku kan mengharapkan sesuatu yang romantis, seperti bunga atau cokelat…"

Ia tidak benar – benar mendengarkan perkataan Ino, pikirannya melayang ke mana – mana. Sakura hanya sesekali menjawab 'Ya', 'Oh', atau 'Hmm' jika ada jeda. Maka, ia bingung ketika sahabatnya yang berambut _dirty blonde_ itu sudah tak ada di sebelahnya lagi.

Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Ino berdiri beberapa meter darinya, ia terlihat kesal.

"Ada apa ?" Sakura mendekati Ino dengan wajah _innocent_ yang tidak dibuat – buat.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku,_ forehead_." Jawab Ino ketus, ia melipat tangannya di dada.

"Maafkan aku…" desah Sakura.

"Kau sekarang menjadi aneh Sakura." lanjut Ino sambil ikut – ikutan mendesah.

Sakura masih memproses pertanyaan Ino di dalam kepalanya–Ah, sejak kapan ia telmi begini ? Akhirnya ia mengucapan sesuatu–"Terima kasih… ?"

Oh, sial.

Ino memutar kedua bola matanya, "Ck, sudahlah." kemudian ia menyambar lengan Sakura dan setengah menyeretnya ke tempat tujuannya tadi–toilet cewek.

"Aku jadi penasaran apakah Sai menganggapku kekanakan… Sungguh, harusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu padanya…"

Sementara Ino meneruskan curhatannya mengenai Sai-pacarnya dari kelas Sastra-Sakura menggerutu dalam hati.

'Apakah semua orang yang berambut pirang selalu begini ? Cerewet dan terlalu santai ?' batin Sakura agak sebal.

…

Ino segera menghambur masuk ke salah satu bilik begitu sampai di toilet. Beda dengan Sakura yang hanya mencuci tangannya di wastafel.

Setelah selesai membasuh tangannya, ia mengeringkannya di _hand dryer_. Kemudian Sakura mencuci tangannya lagi, lalu mengeringkannya. Ia cuci lagi, lalu dikeringkan lagi.

Sungguh kurang kerjaan.

Akhirnya Sakura mengamati wajahnya sendiri di depan cermin besar yang ada di toilet tersebut. Wajahnya sudah lebih baik daripada waktu pagi tadi. Hanya saja, kantung mata hitam itu sangat mengganggu pemandangan.

Menurutnya, jika ia berdiam diri seperti itu, ia terlihat muram. Maka, Sakura mencoba tersenyum. Ah, senyumnya seperti dipaksakan. Sama sekali tidak cocok.

Ia mencoba tersenyum lebih lebar lagi. Tapi hasilnya pun sama saja. Apa sih, yang membuat ia terlihat seperti ini ?

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura ? Melakukan senam wajah, hah ?" suara Ino mengagetkan Sakura. Ternyata tanpa sadar, ia telah mencondongkan diri ke arah cermin.

Ino hanya terkikik geli melihat Sakura yang salah tingkah. Ia baru menyadari bahwa perbuatannya tadi sangatlah konyol.

Ino merogoh sakunya dan mengluarkan sebuah _lipgloss_ warna _peach_. Ia lalu mengoleskannya pelan – pelan pada bibirnya.

Sekarang Sakura merasa aneh, bulu kuduknya berdiri dan ia merasa hawa semakin dingin. Ia melirik Ino yang mulai bersenandung kecil.

Sesaat hening, hanya terdengar suara Ino yang sekarang menyanyikan sebuah lagu-Sakura tak yakin pernah mendengarnya-sebelum suara air mengucur deras ketika Sakura membuka keran di depannya. Ia membungkuk dan membasuh wajahnya.

Ia mendongak dan apa yang dilihatnya hampir membuatnya jantungan. Sakura melihat sosok berambut merah marun dengan jubah hitam berjalan di belakangnya. Dari kanan ke kiri. Sesuatu menetes – netes dari wajahnya.

"Ino…" Sakura memanggil nama sahabatnya dengan ketakutan, ia berbalik sambil mencengkeram pinggiran wastafel.

Tak ada siapa pun di belakangnya, tapi Sakura belum merasa lega, ia masih merinding.

"Ino… Ayo kita keluar…" pinta Sakura lirih. Tatapannya bergerak ke arah cermin lagi dan ia langsung terhuyung mundur hingga menabrak dinding.

Ino yang seharusnya berdiri tepat di sebelahnya menghilang, digantikan dengan seorang wanita mengerikan. Rambut hitamnya panjang hingga menyentuh lantai. Wajahnya yang bersimbah darah sudah tak utuh lagi. Salah satu matanya menggantung keluar dari rongganya-sedangkan yang mata yang satu menatap Sakura dengan marah.

Jubah hitamnya compang – camping. Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya yang sudah membusuk ke arah Sakura dan mendekatinya. Lampu yang mulai berkedap – kedip semakin menciutkan nyali Sakura yang sekarang sudah terduduk di lantai yang dingin.

"Ino… Tolong…" Sakura sudah menangis saking takutnya. Tapi ia masih bisa menyadari sebuah keanehan, wanita itu seperti kesusahan mendekati Sakura-seolah ada yang menahannya. Tapi ia tak begitu peduli, toh makhluk itu bisa mengambil nyawanya kapan saja…

Wanita itu mengeluarkan geraman murka, ia melayang semakin dekat dengan Sakura.

"Ino…" Sakura merintih lagi ketika ia mencium bau yang amat busuk, ia memejamkan matanya. Makhluk itu sudah sangat dekat dengan Sakura.

"In-SASORIII !" Sakura yang sudah akan memanggil Ino lagi, berubah pikiran di tengah – tengah perkataannya dan malah meneriakkan nama Sasori-nama yang tiba – tiba melintas dalam pikirannya.

Sakura mendengar makhluk itu mengeluarkan lengkingan yang memekakkan telinga. Sontak Sakura langsung menutup telinganya dan merapat lagi ke arah dinding.

Hawa pelan – pelan mulai menghangat lagi. Batin Sakura pun mengatakan sudah tak ada apa – apa lagi. Tapi ia tak mau bergerak walau hanya sesenti, apalagi membuka matanya. Sakura terlalu ketakutan dengan makhluk halus yang tadi.

SBYURR…

KLEK !

Suara toilet yang tersiram air dan bunyi pintu yang dibuka memasuki indra pendengarannya, tetapi Sakura tetap bergeming.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ Sakura ?" kali ini, suara Ino yang bernada heran membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Pelan – pelan ia membuka matanya dan mendapati Ino sedang berkacak pinggang sambil menunduk ke arah Sakura.

Ah, tentu saja. Paling tidak seharusnya Sakura mendengar bunyi pintu bilik toilet yang dibuka. Bukan Ino yang tiba – tiba berada di belakangnya dan tahu – tahu sudah berubah menjadi makhluk menyeramkan.

Sakura menghela napas panjang.

"Kau tidak apa – apa ?" Ino bertanya dengan agak khawatir dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Aku tak apa – apa." jawab Sakura-jawaban bohong sebenarnya- dan ia menerima uluran tangan Ino yang sekarang menatap Sakura tak percaya.

"Ayolah, Sakura. Ceritakan padaku." pinta Ino sambil menghentikan langkah Sakura yang menuju keluar toilet dengan terburu – buru.

"Kita keluar dulu dari sini." sahut Sakura singkat. Makhluk itu bisa langsung menampakkan diri begitu saja dan mengganggu mereka berdua.

"Oke deh." jawab Ino sambil mendengus. Akhirnya mereka meninggalkan toilet cewek-tempat yang akan dihindari Sakura sebisanya-dan berjalan cepat menuju kantin-dengan Sakura yang memimpin di depan-.

.

.

.

"Nah, sekarang ceritakan padaku Sakura !" seru Ino setelah mereka duduk di salah pojok kantin yang lumayan ramai.

"Aku tadi melihat… Hantu." ucap Sakura sambil menyesap _Cola_ yang ia barusan ia beli.

"Oh." Sakura bisa melihat wajah Ino memucat, "Oh, yeah. Tempat itu memang berhantu." lanjut Ino.

"Benarkah ?"

"Kau tidak tahu, _forehead_ ?" tanya Ino sambil memasukkan tusukan pertama _takoyaki_nya dan menghela napas pasrah ketika Sakura menggeleng dengan polosnya.

"Katanya sekoah ini memang berhantu." perkataan Ino sukses membuat Sakura melongo.

"Berhantu ?" ulang Sakura tak percaya, "Oh. Wow. Ng… Hebat." kali ini giliran Ino yang menyernyitkan alisnya dengan heran.

"Apakah hantu itu melakukan sesuatu pada otakmu ?" sindir Ino membuat semburat merah muncul di pipi Sakura yang menahan malu karena jawabannya yang aneh.

"Ck, bukan itu maksudku Ino-_pig_. Sudah tiga tahun aku bersekolah di sini dan baru mengetahuinya sekarang," kilah Sakura, "Jahat sekali kau tidak memberitahuku." lanjutnya.

"Bukankah kau lemah terhadap hal – hal seperti ini ?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Tidak terlalu…" jawab Sakura. Kemudian hening, tak ada yang berkata lagi, kedua gadis itu larut dalam pikiran masing – masing.

…

Sakura merasa agak terganggu, sejak 5 menit yang lalu, gadis pirang di depannya mencuri – curi pandang ke arah dirinya terus. Seolah menunggu sesuatu akan terjadi.

Karena _Cola_ yang ia beli sudah habis, Sakura tak bisa melakukan kegiatan apa pun untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Ada apa Ino ?" akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk bertanya. Wajah Ino langsung memerah.

"Aku… hanya penasaran." Ino menarik napas terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab, "Kenapa kau tidak pingsan." lanjutnya.

"Pingsan ?" Sakura mengulang kata itu dengan heran.

"Yah… Biasanya jika ada yang didatangi makhluk itu, pasti akan pingsan-entah karena apa-."ucap Ino, "Tapi kau tidak pingsan." ia menekankan kalimat terakhir itu.

"Benarkah ?" Sakura merasa bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ? Apa kau membawa semacam jimat pengusir setan ?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak…" Sakura berpikir sebentar, "Tapi aku melihat sesosok bayangan di cermin…"

Sakura bertambah bingung ketika melihat temannya itu terkekeh, "Tentu saja, _forehead_. Kau memang melihat bayanganmu sendiri di cermin." Ino terkekeh lagi, wajahnya merileks.

"Kau tahu ? Sasuke dari kelas IPA memandangimu terus." ucap Ino sambil mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah seseorang yang ternyata memang sedang menatap Sakura.

Sejenak kepala Sakura menoleh – noleh, sebelum atensinya tertuju pada pemuda berambut _raven _yang tengah duduk di kantin bersama gengnya-Naruto, Kiba, Neji, dan ia sendiri-memandang Sakura dengan aneh. Tatapannya kosong, tidak fokus. Sakura berbalik lagi menghadap Ino, ia bergidik.

"Aneh." ujar Sakura sementara Ino tertawa kecil dan kembali melanjutkan ocehannya. Dan juga seperti biasa, Sakura tidak menghiraukan Ino.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke dan tiga orang sahabatnya beranjak meninggalkan kantin. Entah matanya menipunya atau tidak, Sakura melihat Sasuke tersenyum tipis kepadanya.

…

Sakura berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolahnya. Tugas sebagai ketua OSIS membuatnya pulang ketika hari sudah sore.

Ketika ia menuruni undakan depan, Sakura merasakan sesuatu jatuh tepat di belakangnya, membuat rambut _pink_nya berkibar. Dan sejurus kemudian, ia mendengar benda itu menabrak lantai keramik dengan suara keras.

BRAK !

Ia menoleh ke belakang dan menunduk ke bawah. Ada sebuah batu bata yang telah pecah berserakan. Jantung Sakura mencelos.

Apakah itu dimaksudkan untuk melukainya ? **Siapa** yang melakukannya ? Sakura bergidik jika membayangkan batu bata itu tepat mengenai sasaran yang tak lain adalah dirinya sendiri.

Sakura mendongak ke atas, jendela di koridor lantai tiga terbuka. Jendela itu berada tepat di atasnya.

"Sakura !" ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya, dan Sakura melihat seorang menghampiri dirinya dari arah sekolah.

"Kau tidak apa – apa ? Tadi aku melihat seseorang yang mencurigakan di sekolah !" seru gadis itu. Tenten namanya, anak kelas IPA sekaligus temannya sejak SMP.

"A- Aku tidak apa – apa," jawab Sakura terbata, "Siapa orang itu ? Ke mana perginya ?" Sakura yakin orang mencurigakan itulah yang berniat mencelakakaan dirinya.

"Itulah, aku melihatnya berlari turun dari lantai tiga dan aku mengejarnya. Tapi orang itu memecahkan kaca dan melompati pagar belakang sekolah !" seru Tenten dengan gusar, "JIka aku bisa menangkapnya, wanita itu pasti sudah kubuat babak belur !" lanjutnya.

Sakura menyernyit, "Wanita ? Bagaimana kau tahu ?"

Tenten berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Postur tubuhnya dan… Cara jalannya. Aku yakin sekali ia seorang wanita."

Ia hanya mengangguk, "Kenapa kau belum pulang, Tenten ?"

"Kau sendiri ?" Sakura menyernyit mendengar jawaban–atau lebih tepatnya pertanyaan–dari Tenten, "Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, Tenten."

Tenten nyengir, "Aku hanya berlatih sebentar," ia berkata dengan malu – malu sambil menunjuk pedang kayu yang selama ini ia bawa, Sakura saja yang tidak memperhatikan, "Nah, aku boeh bertanya sekarang kan ? Kenapa kau belum pulang, Sakura ?"

"Yah, kau tahu, menjadi ketua OSIS menyita banyak waktuku," jawab Sakura, Tenten mengangguk mengerti, "Pulang bareng, yuk." ajak Sakura.

Mendadak Tenten merasa salah tingkah, "Tidak, Sakura. Maaf, aku belum selesai latihan. Guy-_sensei _pasti akan menghukumku jika ketahuan bolos." kata Tenten.

"Tak apa." ucap Sakura singkat meski ia mengeluh dalam hati. Bagaimana jika orang yang mencoba melukainya itu menyerangnya saat ia berjalan pulang sendirian ? Tenten kan bisa melawan orang itu untuknya.

_Ah, bukankah ini tampak seperti 'memanfaatkan' ?_ Suara kecil dalam diri Sakura menolaknya.

**Tapi wajar kan ? Ia hampir saja celaka dan ia ketakutan**. Sakura membalas suara kecil tak mengenakkan itu.

_Arah rumah kalian berbeda, kau mengigau, _baka!

**Jangan memanggiku **_**baka**_**, dasar **_**baka**_** !**

_Bagaimana jika Tenten yang menjatuhkan batu bata itu ?_

**Sekarang kau yang mengigau ! Tenten sahabatku dan ia tak akan melakukan itu !**

"Hei, Sakura ?" Tenten memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Sakura lebih jelas, mencoba menyadarkan gadis bersurai _pink_ yang larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Oh— Apa Tenten ?" kata Sakura agak gagap, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena sempat – sempatnya berpikir konyol. Tetapi sempat terlintas dalam benaknya untuk bertanya, apakah memang Tenten yang melakukannya.

'Tidak,' Sakura membatin, 'Gadis itu tak mungkin menjatuhkan batu bata dari lantai tiga dan sudah berada di depanku dalam waktu 5 detik.'

"Hmm… Kalau begitu aku berlatih lagi ya Sakura. _Jaa _!" ucap Tenten sambil berlari – lari kecil memasuki gedung sekolah.

Sakura terdiam, mengamati punggung Tenten yang semakin menjauh sebelum berbelok di koridor. Ia menghela napas panjang. Sakura sangat lelah, ditambah dengan kejadian yang hampir menimpa dirinya barusan, ia ingin sekali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasurnya yang empuk.

Sakura menatap pecahan batu bata di depannya, lalu menghela napas sekali lagi, lalu berbalik menuju rumahnya dengan perasaaan mawas.

…

Gadis bersurai _pink_ itu mempercepat langkahnya, ia tahu ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Sakura bertaruh seseorang itu yang menjatuhkan batu bata untuk mencelakainya.

Ia berjongkok, berpura – pura mengikat tali sepatunya, lalu diam – diam menoleh kebelakang.

Sakura melihat, dalam naungan pohon _birch_ yang besar, orang itu menatapnya. Meski wajah orang itu tak kelihatan akibat tudung jaket yang ia kenakan bersama topi, sungguh mencurigakan.

Bagi Sakura, orang itu terlihat seperti laki – laki. Ia pasti akan menduga seperti itu jika tak diberitahu Tenten sebelumnya.

Ia bergidik dan sedikit menyesali sesuatu, kenapa dia menyetop ekskul bela diri di sekolahnya sih ? Dalam benaknya sekarang Sakura mencoba mengingat – ingat gerakan – gerakan karate yang pernah diajarkan padanya, siapa tahu ia membutuhkannya nanti.

Sakura bangkit dan berjalan lebih cepat lagi. Ia tak berharap banyak pada ingatannya yang telah samar – samar, maka ketika ia berbelok ke salah satu gang, Sakura mulai berlari dan tak berhenti sebelum sampai di rumahnya.

Dirinya tahu bahwa orang tuanya pergi kerja dan tak pulang sebelum matahari terbenam, jadi ia mulai menutup semua pintu dan jendela lalu menguncinya.

Ia mengintip dari celah gorden di kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Kamar itu menghadap ke jalanan yang terlihat sepi di depan rumahnya. Sejauh ini ia tak melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan di mana pun.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura baru beranjak dari tempatnya, takut ada sesuatu yang luput dari penglihatannya. Ia menyambar handuknya dan turun ke kamar mandi.

Sakura tak berniat berlama – lama di kamar mandi. Ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya, sinar matahari sore yang kemerahan telah menelusup masuk dari celah gordennya.

Ia berjalan menuju tas ranselnya di sudut kamar, mengambil dua buku Geografinya, dan mulai mengerjakan PR. Tangan kanannya yang menggenggam pena bergerak lincah di atas buku tulisnya, hingga, setengah jam kemudian, dua halaman bukunya telah penuh oleh tulisan tangan yang kecil – kecil dan rapi.

Sakura membaca lagi hasil pemikirannya selama beberapa menit sebelum menutup semua bukunya. Ia termenung di depan meja belajarnya, Sakura merasa sangaaat bosan.

Tak ada kegiatan yang bisa ia lakukan di luar. Salahkanlah dirinya yang memang agak menutup diri di sekolahnya. Tapi dengan adanya seseorang yang membuntutinya tadi, riskan sekali meski hanya berjalan – jalan di taman kompleks sebelah.

_Kring… Kring… Kring…_

Suara itu mengagetkan Sakura hingga hampir terjungkal dari kursinya. Ponsel yang berada di tas ranselnya berbunyi. Dengan degup jantungnya yang masih menggila, Sakura tidak berani bergerak sesenti pun.

Akhirnya dering ponselnya berhenti, disusul dengan bunyi '_bip bip_' pelan yang menandakan bahwa ada pesan yang masuk.

Sakura mengambil ponselnya dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Ada satu _missed call_ dari Deidara, ia menyernyit, lalu membuka pesannya yang ternyata berasal dari orang yang sama.

**000 **

**From : Deidara**

'**Angkatlah teleponku sekali kali **_**pinky**_**, kenapa kau tidak ubah **_**ringtone**_**nya saja sih ? Besok kita jadi ke taman bermain, kan ? Aku kangen kau **_**pinky **_**:* '**

**000 **

Sakura setengah tak percaya isi SMS dari pacarnya itu. Deidara mengirimi pesan hanya untuk hal sepele seperti ini, huh ? Sungguh buang – buang pulsa– Tunggu, kenapa ia menjadi materialistis begini ?

Dan Sakura tak tahu ada acara ke taman bermain segala, tanpa sadar ia menggerutu dalam hati. Beruntung Deidara tidak menambah kata 'un' dalam SMSnya—jika itu masih bisa disebut sebagai kata, bagi Sakura itu hanya dua huruf yang aneh—seperti ketika ia berbicara.

Ia membaca kalimat pertama yang tertera di layar ponselnya itu beberapa kali. Apakah Deidara berpikir dirinya tidak melakukan cara itu ? Memang _ringtone_nya terdengar jadul– Tapi ketika ia menggantinya dengan lagu favoritnya, Sakura malah merasa semakin takut dan berbalik membenci lagu itu.

Dan saat Sakura sampai pada kalimat terakhir, wajahnya langsung merona merah. Sesaat ia menatap kalimat itu dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

Sakura sudah akan menaruh ponselnya di meja, tapi ia sadar ia belum membalasnya. Maka, ia memencet tombol _reply _lalu mengetik beberapa kata untuk Deidara.

**000 **

**To : Deidara**

'**Kan sudah aku bilang, kau cukup SMS saja. Ke taman bermain ? Tapi semua kau yang traktir ! :p Aku juga kangen :* '**

**000 **

'Heh, konyol.' batin Sakura saat melihat apa yang sudah ia tulis. Tapi karena tak tahu akan menulis apa lagi, ia memencet tombol _send_ dengan pasrah.

Setelah Sakura mengaktifkan mode _silent_ pada ponselnya, ia mengambil _iPod_ dan _headset_ miliknya. Kini ia ingin sekali tidur dengan buaian musik klasik yang lembut.

Pertama – tama ia mendengarkan _Bradenburg concerto_ karya _Bach _sambil bergulung di dalam selimutnya yang hangat. Beberapa saat kemudian musik pun berganti, Sakura mengenalnya sebagai _Canon In D _karya _Pachelbel_, tapi rasa kantuk belum begitu menyerangnya.

Musik berganti lagi, _Symphony No. 40 Mozart_, _Sonata Opus 13_ atau _Beethoven Virus_, _Symphony No. 9 Beethoven _atau _Ode To Joy_…

Sakura mulai merasa ia sudah berada dalam alam mimpi, kasurnya begitu empuk dan nyaman, ditambah angin semilir yang membelai wajahnya…

Tunggu– Angin semilir ?

PRAAANG !

Sakura langsung melonjak bangun, dan dua hal yang mengejutkannya saat ini bertambah menjadi tiga ketika ia tak sengaja menatap cermin yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya.

Ia melepaskan _headset _yang masih Keringat dingin sebiji jagung mulai membasahi wajah Sakura, sementara tiga hal barusan masih berputar – putar dalam benaknya.

Satu, ada angin misterius yang entah berasal darimana. Padahal Sakura yakin ia sudah menutup jendela dan pintu kamarnya. Dan ia sama sekali tak menyalakan kipas angin.

Dua, suara kaca pecah yang berasal dari sebelah kamarnya. Sakura ketakutan, apakah ada pencuri di ruang baca ?

Tiga— Dan yang terakhir, sekilas ia melihat sesosok berambut merah (lagi) yang balas memandangnya dari dalam cermin. Ketika Sakura berkedip, sosok itu telah lenyap.

Ia terpaku di tempatnya, dan setelah menimbang – nimbang sebentar, ia berpikir bahwa hal kedualah yang paling gawat.

Sakura menajamkan indra pendengarannya, kalau – kalau memang benar ada seseorang di rumah selain dirinya sendiri. Ia mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, membuka pintunya dengan pelan, lalu mengintip keadaan di ruang baca.

"Oh !" Sakura terpekik kaget dan buru – buru melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan di sebelah kamarnya.

**000 **

**000 **

**TO BE CONTINUE**

A/N : Apakah Sakura terlihat OOC ? Gomen lama update soalnya lagi nggak demen megang laptop***pundung***

Review, please ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Nightmare**

**Disclaimer** : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This story is mine !

**Genre **: Horror, Romance, Mystery

**Rate **: T

**Warninng : Gaje, AU, miss typo, abal – abal, maybe OOC, dan segala kekurangan lainnya !**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading !**

**000 **

**000 **

Chapter 3

**000 **

"_Oh !" Sakura terpekik kaget dan buru – buru melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan di sebelah kamarnya._

**000 **

Kaca besar di ruang baca itu pecah berkeping – keping dan berhamburan di atas karpet berwarna merah.

Berhati – hati agar tidak menginjak pecahan kaca tersebut, Sakura melangkah-dengan berjingkat-untuk mengambil benda penyebab kekacauan ini, batu sebesar kepalan tangannya.

Batu bundar itu dilapisi sebuah kertas yang Sakura yakin itu ditujukan padanya. Dirinya juga tahu pasti bahwa isi pesan itu tak mengenakkan.

Benar saja, ketika Sakura telah membaca keseluruhan isi pesan itu—yang hanya terdiri dari lima kata—ia langsung merinding, apalagi jika melihat tulisannya yang ditulis dengan tinta merah darah. Sesaat kemudian kedua alisnya bertaut, lalu menyobek – nyobek kertas kumal tersebut yang bertuliskan :

_I want to kill you…_

Setelah sobekan kertas itu ia buang ke tempat sampah, Sakura berniat untuk membereskan kekacauan yang ada di depan matanya sebelum orang tuanya menuduh yang bukan – bukan padanya

Meski ia tak bisa berbuat apa – apa terhadap bingkai jendelanya—yang menyisakan potongan kaca bergerigi tajam—Sakura merasa sudah menyingkirkan semua pecahan yang berserakan di karpetnya.

Ia menghela napas panjang, menghambur masuk kamarnya yang didominasi oleh warna _pink_, lalu merebahkan dirinya ke atas kasur. Tapi sedetik kemudian, Sakura bangun dan berjalan untuk mengunci pintu kamarnya dengan bersungut – sungut. Ia langsung bergelung dalam selimutnya lagi dan terlelap dalam beberapa menit saja.

.

.

.

"Ngg… Jam 04.47…" ucap Sakura mengantuk sambil mengucek – ucek matanya. Sudah hampir 12 jam ia tak makan apa – apa, dan sekarang perutnya keroncongan.

Sakura menduga orang tuanya sudah bangun, maka ia turun ke dapur, berharap sudah ada makanan lezat yang menunggunya di bawah. Tapi dahinya berkerut ketika mendapati memo pendek tertempel di kulkas.

Sakura mengenali tulisan _tou-san_nya yang ditulis dengan terburu – buru. Ia berdecak kesal, urusan apa sih yang membawa ibu dan ayahnya keluar kota dua hari ini ? Sesaat Sakura menggerutu tak jelas.

Mengingat hasil masakannya yang sering tidak aman untuk dikonsumsi, Sakura memilih untuk membuka kulkas dihadapannya saja.

Tapi tak ada makanan yang menggugah seleranya, maka ia menutup pintu kulkas, lalu mengambil sekotak sereal dari atas rak.

'Mungkin ada bagusnya juga bangun pagi – pagi,' batin Sakura, 'Aku bisa berdandan sepagian ini.' Ia membatin sambil memikirkan kencannya nanti dengan Deidara.

Ia melamun sambil terus mengunyah serealnya, tiba – tiba Sakura tersenyum kecil, mengingat sesuatu yang baru terlintas di benaknya. Dengan senyum manis yang masih tersungging, ia menelan suapan terahir serealnya dan menuju kamar mandi.

…

Sudah 2 jam penuh ia mematut diri di depan cermin yang ada di kamarnya, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang cocok dipakainya untuk hari Minggu yang cerah ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura memutuskan untuk memakai blus tanpa lengan berwarna gading dan rok selutut yang sewarna dengan rambutnya. Senyum lebar tersungging di bibirnya ketika ia berputar – putar dengan centil di depan cermin.

Setelah puas, Sakura duduk dan mulai menyisir helaian rambutnya, pada saat itulah ponselnya bergetar. Ada sebuah pesan yang masuk.

**From : Deidara**

**Oh4YoU S4kUr4 Ch4n ! 1 m1sS U :***

Sakura terbengong – bengong menatap layar ponselnya. Ia mengedip – ngedipkan matanya tak percaya saat membaca tulisan yang bisa dibilang alay tersebut. Ia bahkan menduga sang pacar mengetik menggunakan kalkulator.

Tapi toh Sakura tetap membalas pesan dari Deidara.

**To : Deidara**

**Alay -_-**

**Bolehkah aku pergi ke suatu tempat sebelum ke taman bermain ? :D**

Sakura tersenyum kecil, lalu kembali menyisir surai _pink_nya. Tak sampai semenit, ponselnya bergetar lagi, Deidara telah membalas

**From : Deidara**

**Baiklah **_**pinky**_**, kujemput kau jam berapa ? Jam 8 mungkin ? Hm ? Un ? Un ? Un ?**

Ia merasa lega, tak harus membuang – buang beberapa menit untuk membaca pesan alay seperti sebelumnya. Tapi Sakura harus mengakui, tiga kata terakhir itu memang tidak diperlukan.

**To : Deidara**

**Jam 8 saja, oke ? ;)**

Setelah itu Sakura turun ke bawah, masih ada sisa satu jam sebelum Deidara menjemputnya. Ia melamun di undakan tangga terbawah.

Tapi kemudan kakinya melangkah menuju dapur dan kembali dengan tangan memegang sekaleng penuh keripik kentang.

Sakura menyalakan TV, memindah – mindahkan _channel_nya sampai pada sebuah kartun Minggu pagi, dan langsung menghenyakkan diri ke kursi berlengan.

…

Sakura hampir tak mendengar bunyi bel saking fokusnya pada layar televisi. Dengan setengah malas – malasan, ia bangkit dari kursinya yang empuk dan nyaman menuju pintu depan.

KLEK !

Tak ada siapa - siapa.

Sakura merasa bingung, ia menjulurkan kepala untuk melihat pot – pot bunga lebih jelas, siapa tahu ada yang bersembunyi di situ. Tak menemukan hasil, ia menoleh ke arah jalanan.

Sungguh sepi, bahkan seekor kucing pun tak ada. Tapi saat ini kita sedang membicarakan Deidara yang usil, Deidara yang mungkin telah mendapatkan tempat persembunyian yang lebih tertutup.

Untuk memastikan, Sakura mengambil ponselnya dan segera menelepon pemuda beriris _sapphire_ tersebut.

"_Moshi – moshi ? Un ?"_ Suara Deidara yang familiar terdengar dari ponselnya

"Jangan bercanda, aku benar – benar kaget tau." Sakura dengan lihai membuat suaranya bernada kesal.

"_Apa, un ? Apakah aku terlambat, un ?_"

"Cepatlah keluar. Di mana sih kamu bersembunyi ?" Ia mengabaikan perkataan Deidara dan keluar ke teras rumahnya. Sekali lagi Sakura menjulurkan lehernya ke arah jalan, kali ini sambil berjinjit.

"_Bersembunyi, un ?_" Perkataan Deidara sukses membuat Sakura semakin bingung.

"Hah ? Kau bersembunyi kan ? Etto- Maksudku setelah membunyikan bel ku kan ? Ya ! Lalu kau bersembunyi dan–"

"_Kau mengigau, _pinky, _un._" Sakura mendengar Deidara terkekeh, tapi ia tak berkata apa – apa. Lantas siapa yang membunyikan belnya ?

Mendadak Sakura merasa takut.

"Deidara, cepatlah datang…" bisiknya.

"_Aku tau, aku tau, un_." Gerutu Deidara padanya, "_Hei, sebentar lagi aku sampai, un._" Lanjut Deidara.

Sakura sudah akan menjawab, tapi Deidara keburu menyelanya, "_Aku bisa melihatmu dari sini, un !_" lalu sambungan terputus.

Ia menoleh ke kiri, dan mobil hitam milik Deidara memasuki penglihatannya. Mobil jenis BMW itu melambat sebelum akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan rumah Sakura.

Kaca jendelanya terbuka dan menampakkan kekasihnya yang telah memasang senyum lima jari. Mau tak mau Sakura membalasnya, walau dirinya masih sedikit takut.

"Sudah siap, un ?" tanya Deidara yang masih tetap tersenyum padanya.

"Tunggu sebentar !" jawab Sakura sambil menghambur masuk, meninggalkan pintu yang terkuak lebar. Ia segera menyambar tas selempangnya, mematikan TV, dan membersihkan remah – remah yang tertinggal di kursi dengan kilat.

Sambil berlari – lari kecil Sakura kembali ke depan dan mengunci pintu. Ia berbalik menghadap Deidara yang masih setia menunggu.

"Naiklah, un." ucap Deidara pada Sakura. Gadis berambut _pink_ itu menurut saja. Setelah menghempaskan tubuhnya ke jok mobil yang nyaman dan buru – buru menutup pintunya, Deidara baru bertanya padanya.

"Mau ke mana, un ?" senyum pemuda pirang itu berubah menjadi sebuah cengiran.

"Ke toko bunga Yamanaka dulu bisa ?" Sakura balik bertanya dengan setengah berharap dalam hati.

"Sudah, un ? Ke toko bunga saja, un ?"

"Mm… Sebenarnya masih ada lagi sih…" ucap Sakura malu – malu. Tapi toh ia tak salah, sudah lama Sakura tak mengunjunginya.

"Ke mana, un ?" selidik Deidara.

"Itu rahasia. Nanti saja, sekarang kita ke toko bunga dulu." Ucap –atau lebih tepatnya perintah–Sakura pada kekasihnya itu.

"Oke, un." Deidara menginjak gas dan mobil mulai melaju. Tapi baru beberapa meter, Deidara menginjak rem.

Untuk kedua kalinya Sakura dibuat bingung, "Ada apa sih ?" protesnya.

"Etto… Un…" Deidara kelihatan salah tingkah, "Toko bunga Yamanaka itu di mana ya, un ?" ia menatap Sakura dengan tampang _innocent_.

Sakura _sweatdrop_, dan sejurus kemudan tertawa keras – keras akan kelakuan pacarnya yang ia anggap konyol. Sementara itu Deidara memandang Sakura dengan cemberut, lalu memanyunkan bibirnya ketika melihat Sakura masih tertawa sampai menitikkan air mata.

"Ayolah, un. Aku benar – benar nggak tau di mana tempatnya, uuun…" sekarang Deidara menggembungkan pipinya seperti anak kecil, membuat Sakura dilanda keinginan untuk mencubit pipinya yang _chubby_.

"Oh, oke oke." Sakura mengusap air matanya denggan punggung tangan. Lalu mencoba menontrol dirinya kembali. Sudah lama ia tidak tertawa lepas seperti ini.

.

.

.

"Ino-_pig _!" panggil Sakura saat melihat Ino yang sedang merapikan pot – pot bunga yang besar. Mereka berdua telah tiba di depan toko bunga Yamanaka.

Ino berbalik dan ia tampak terkejut mendapati Sakura yang tengah melambai – lambai padanya. Ia melirik pemuda di samping Sakura, dan ia menebak dengan tepat bahwa pemuda itu adalah Deidara yang pernah Sakura ceritakan.

Tapi Ino pun agak terkejut, dalam ceritanya, Sakura selalu berkata bahwa mereka berdua sangatlah mirip. Dan Ia tak menyangka bahwa dirinya dan Deidara benar – benar mirip. Di sisi lain, Deidara juga memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Sakura ! Kau mau apa di sini ?" pertanyaan Ino membuat Sakura cemberut, lalu menjawab dengan jutek, "Boleh numpang kamar mandi, hm ?"

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat Ino menunjukkan wajah _shock_, tanda bahwa gadis pirang itu benar – benar percaya pada jawabannya tadi. Sementara itu Deidara terlihat tertarik dengan anggrek hitam yang langka.

"Tentu tidak Ino-_pig_ ! Mau apa lagi aku di sini selain membeli bunga ?!" tukas Sakura sambil merutuki sahabatnya yang sangat mudah ditipu.

Ino nyengir, "Oh, harusnya aku tahu. Kau mau beli bunga apa, _forehead_ ?"

"Emm… Sebentar… Bunga untuk orang meninggal itu apa ya ?" tanya Sakura.

"Maksudmu mawar putih ?" tebak Ino.

"Ya ! Ya, maksudku bunga itu !" seru Sakura. Melihat itu, Ino memasang tampang geli dan berkata, "Kau seperti anak kecil saja."

"Tunggu, biar kuambilkan dulu." lanjut Ino, mengabaikan Sakura yang merengut. 'Benar – benar seperti anak kecil.' batin gadis pirang itu.

Deidara berjalan ke sebelah Sakura sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, "Tak pernah kulihat toko bunga selengkap ini, un."

"Kau senang, Dei-_chan_ ?" goda Sakura.

Deidara mengerutkan alisnya, "Jangan panggil aku dengan embel – embel _chan_, un."

Sakura terkikik geli, "Jujur saja, kau terlihat lebih cantik daripadaku." goda Sakura lagi. Deidara membuang muka, "Terserah kau sajalah, un."

"Oh, oke. _Sorry_." Saura meminta maaf melihat Deidara yang merajuk seperti itu.

Deidara tersenyum lagi lalu menoleh pada sekelilingnya, "Zetsu pasti senang di sini, un," ucapnya masih tersenyum tapi sejurus kemudian senyum tersebut lenyap, matanya sendu. Begitu cepatnya sampai terlihat mengerikan.

"Sayang aku tak bisa memberitahunya lagi, un." lanjut Deidara, membuat Sakura menyernyit, ia merasa ada yang ganjil.

"Kenapa—"

"Ini Sakura !" seruan Ino memotong pertanyaan Sakura, gadis pirang itu membawa sebuket mawar putih dan memberikannya pada Sakura, "Nah !" Ino menengadahkan tangannya sambil tersenyum aneh.

Sakura bingung akan tingkah Ino, "Apa ?"

"Kau pikir aku memberimu secara cuma – cuma ?" Ino memandang Sakura dengan masam. Sakura hanya nyengir dengan tampang _innocent_.

Sakura merogoh dompetnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang, tapi kegiatannya terhenti ketika Deidara yang sudah tak berada di sebelahnya lagi berseru keras.

"Hei ! Lihat ini, un ! Bukankah ini bunga yang baru ditemukan minggu lalu, un ?! Ini jenis yang baru !" seru Deidara sambil menunjuk – nunjuk sebuah bunga _pink_ keunguan.

Sakura menoleh pada Ino dengan tatapan '**benarkah** **?**' tapi Ino hanya berdecak kesal, "Kau ini ketinggalan jaman atau apa sih ? Jelas – jelas bunga itu ditemukan di pegunungan Himalaya setahun yang lalu !"

"Ha ? Kok aku nggak tahu sih ?" protes Sakura, Ino pun menepuk jidatnya, "Kau juga Sakura ! Itu kan berita besar ! Masa' kau nggak tahu juga ?"

Sakura yang memang tidak tahu menggeleng, tapi gadis _cherry blossom_ ini tetap ngotot, "Kalau itu berita besar, aku pasti tahu ! Kapan tepatnya bunga itu ditemukan ?" seru Sakura.

Sementara itu Deidara yang tadinya terkejut seperti Sakura sekarang menatap kedua gadis itu dengan malas dan lebih memilih melihat – lihat tanaman yang lain.

"Sekitar… 28 Maret !" balas Ino tak mau kalah, dan ia tersenyum puas saat melihat Sakura yang terdiam.

"Itu kan ulang tahunmu, _forehead_. Apakah kau terlalu asyik dengan—" Ino tiba – tiba menghentikan perkataannya, lalu memandang Sakura dengan cemas dan ngeri.

"Sa- Sakura… Maaf ya, aku lupa…" ucap Ino terbata. Tak sengaja ia melirik Deidara, dan mendapati pemuda itu memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin menusuk.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf ?" Sakura bertanya dengan bingung. Anehnya, ia tak bisa mengingat ulang tahunnya setahun lalu. Semakin mencoba mengingat, Sakura merasa semakin pusing.

"Sakura-_chan_, ayo pergi, un." ajak Deidara sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura keluar dari toko. "Tunggu, aku belum membayarnya !" seru Sakura dan ia memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada sang Yamanaka yang terlihat salah tingkah.

…

"Sekarang kita ke mana, un ?" tanya Deidara saat mereka sudah berada di jalan raya.

"Aku mau mengunjungi Sasori." ucap Sakura sambil tertunduk malu, tak mengetahui kalau Deidara memandangnya sekilas dengan tajam.

"Kau harus melupakannya, un." nada kaku Deidara mengejutkan Sakura, ia mendongak menatap Deidara. Pemuda itu menatap jalanan, ekspresinya tak terbaca.

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjunginya. Apakah itu salah ?" desis Sakura tak terima.

Deidara mengacak – acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. "Arrghh, uunn. _Gomenasai _Sakura, un." Sakura menyernyit tak percaya, mengetahui betapa labilnya pemuda yang menjadi kekasihnya itu.

…

Deidara memarkirkan mobilnya di tepi jalan, lalu berjalan mengekori Sakura ke arah pemakaman yang sepi. Tapi tiba – tiba pandangannya menjadi kabur. Tanpa bisa dicegah, ia terjatuh ke rerumputan yang masih berembun.

Sakura terkejut dan segera menghampiri kekasihnya, "Deidara !? Kau kenapa !?" serunya panik, ia menoleh ke sekelilingnya, tak ada siapa pun yang bisa dimintai tolong.

"Un ?" Deidara membuka matanya, menampilkan iris _sapphire_nya, ia menatap Sakura dengan linglung. "Kau siapa, un ?" Sakura terperanjat mendengarnya.

Tiba – tiba Deidara berteriak, "Tolong aku, un ! Jangan biarkan ia mengendalikanku lagi, un ! Dia itu adalah—"

Perkataannya terputus, tangannya mengepal, dan sesaat ia terlihat seperti orang yang tercekik. "Deidara ?" bisik Sakura, ia mulai merasa takut akan kelakuan pemuda di depannya.

"Ugh, Sakura, un." Deidara terhuyung – huyung ketika bangkit berdiri dan Sakura segera membantunya.

"Kau sakit Deidara ?" tanya Sakura yang khawatir, menilik wajahnya yang pucat dan badannya yang gemetaran, "Sebaiknya kita tidak usah pergi hari—"

"Tidak, tidak, un." Deidara menolak tawaran Sakura, "Aku hanya kurang tidur kok, un." ia mencoba agar Sakura percaya padanya, meski iris _Emerald_ gadis itu menatapnya curiga.

"Tadi apa yang kau katakan ?" mereka kembali berjalan menelusuri jalan kecil di tengah pemakaman tersebut.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa – apa, un." balas Deidara tenang.

"Bukankah kau berteriak minta tolong ?" Sakura berbalik menghadap Deidara.

"Sakura, un. Aku tidak mengatakan apa – apa, un," Deidara meyakinkan gadis di depannya, tapi sepertinya sia – sia, "Percayalah padaku, un."

Sakura merasa Deidara menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Tapi ia lebih memilih mengangguk dan kembali berjalan.

Sakura menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman sedih saat tiba di depan nisan yang bertuliskan 'Akasuna no Sasori'. Tanpa suara, gadis manis itu berjongkok meletakkan mawar putih pada gundukan tanah di depannya.

Ia berdoa dan menceritakan isi hatinya dalam diam. Sementara Deidara berdiri di belakangnya tanpa bersuara. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Sakura bangkit berdiri dan mengelus nisan tersebut. Ia sedih, tapi tak mau mengeluarkan air mata lagi. Gadis itu mendekat pada Deidara dan menggandeng tangannya dan kembali.

Tak sengaja pandangan Sakura jatuh pada suatu makam yang indah dan mendadak ia berhenti. Sakura melepaskan tangan Deidara dan berjalan lambat – lambat menuju makam tersebut. Tapi itu sebelum Deidara menarik lengannya.

"Sakura, un. Jangan ke situ, un." ia mendengar secercah nada panik pada Deidara. Dan ia mulai merasa sikap Deidara sangat aneh hari ini.

"Memangnya kenapa ?" Sakura mencoba menepis tangan Deidara. Ada sesuatu hal yang membuat ia sangat tertarik menuju makam tersebut. Sesuatu yang terasa sangat lama dan ia merindukannya.

"Ayo Sakura…" Deidara membujuk Sakura dan sekarang mencengkeram tangannya.

"Aku ingin ke sana !" masih membelakangi Deidara, ia menyipitkan mata mencoba membaca tulisan di makam tersebut. Dan matanya menangkap sebuah lambang yang familiar.

Itu lambang klan Uchiha.

"Sakura. Ayolah !" kali ini Deidara menyeret Sakura kembali, ini yang membuat Sakura tidak senang.

"Deidara !" Sakura berseru kesal, menyentakkan tangan pemuda itu lalu berlari menuju makam tersebut. Dan ia melonjak kaget ketika Deidara memeluknya, mencoba menahan dirinya.

"Apa yang kau… Lepaskan, Dei…" semburat merah muncul di pipinya ketika mencoba melepaskan diri. Ia akan sangat malu jika ada yang melihat.

"Akan kulepaskan, jika kau berjanji tidak akan mengunjungi makam itu." Deidara menunjuk makam tersebut. Dengan cepat kuiyakan saja perkataannya dan langsung melepaskan diri.

Sakura mendapati Deidara memandangnya dengan agak sedih, dan mendadak ia merasa bersalah. "Maaf, kurasa kau sangat kalut sehingga kau lupa menambahkan kata 'un'." Sakura mencoba bergurau agar bisa sedikit mencairkan suasana.

Benar saja, Deidara membulatkan matanya lalu cemberut, "Sial, un. Ini gara – gara kau, un." pemuda pirang itu menuding Sakura. "Sudahlah, sekarang kita ke taman bermain kan, un ?" Deidara nyengir dan melompat – lompat kecil ke arah mobilnya.

…

"Ayo kita naik itu, Dei !" Sakura menunjuk _roller coaster _yang tinggi menjulang dengan semangat. Sementara Deidara memandangnya dengan ngeri, "Aku tak pernah tahu kau suka wahana ekstrim seperti itu, un." ucapnya.

Sakura memutar matanya, "Oh, ayolah… Aku sudah lama tidak ke sini, Dei…" pinta Sakura dengan _puppy eyes_. Deidara menghela nafas, "Iya deh, un." sahutnya malas.

Dan seperti ini, Sakura mengajak Deidara untuk menaiki wahana – wahana ekstrim di taman bermain tersebut. Hingga tak terasa matahari sudah berada tepat di atas kepala.

"Kau tak apa, Dei ?" tanya Sakura cemas, pasalnya kekasihnya itu terlihat pucat dan lemas.

"Ugh, aku baik, kok, un." Deidara menekap mulutnya, ia merasa mual.

"Itachi-_nii _?" terdengar sebuah suara di belakang mereka, Sakura berbalik dan mendapati Sasuke tengah menatap Deidara tak percaya.

"Sasuke ?" Sakura bertanya bingung pada Sasuke yang sekarang bertatapan dengan Deidara yang terlihat ngeri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Itachi ?" ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura bertambah bingung. Kenapa ia memanggil Deidara dengan nama Itachi ? Lagipula, siapa itu Itachi ?

Mendadak Sakura merasa pusing lagi, kepalanya berdenyut – denyut, dan tiba – tiba ada sekelebat ingatan samar – samar yang melintas di benaknya. Ingatan tentang seorang pemuda dengan iris _Onyx_…

"Sakura-_chan_ ! Hei !" Sakura tersentak dan mencari – cari asal suara. Kemudian atensinya tertuju pada tiga orang yang berada di kedai kopi di situ. Salah satunya yang berambut pirang tengah melambai padanya.

"Sakura-_chan_ ! Sini-_ttebayo_ !" pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut memanggilnya.

Gadis itu berbalik pada Sasuke dan Deidara yang masih terpaku dan saling memandang tajam. "Kau ke sana saja, un. Aku harus berbicara pada dia, un." Deidara mengedikkan kepala ke arah Sasuke. Dengan ragu – ragu, Sakura berjalan ke arah tiga orang itu.

"Kau kemari dengan siapa, Sakura -_chan_ ?" tanya Naruto, dan ia menepuk - nepuk kursi di depannya, meminta agar Sakura duduk di situ.

Sakura menunjuk Deidara, "Dengan pacarku." jawabnya singkat. Sakura masih merasa ada yang aneh dengan Deidara.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Enak sekali, andai Hinata-_chan_ mau menerima ajakanku." keluhnya.

"Hinata-_sama_ tidak punya waktu untuk itu." sahut Neji, disebelahnya terdapat Kiba yang sedang melamun.

"Oh…" hanya itu respon Sakura. Tak sengaja ia melihat sosok yang pernah membuatnya takut, "Aku pergi dulu." sahut Sakura pada entah siapa di situ.

"Baiklah, Sakura-_chan. Jaa _!" Naruto kembali melambai pada punggung Sakura yang makin menjauh. Ia berlari melewati Deidara dan Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaannya saking seriusnya pembicaraan mereka.

Ia menambah kecepatan larinya ketika orang tersebut berbelok ke kiri. Dengan cepat Sakura bisa mengejar sosok yang belum sadar jika sedang dikejar.

TEP !

Sakura memegang lengan orang tersebut dengan kencang, mengantisipasi jika orang itu ingin melarikan diri.

"Eh !?" sosok yang ternyata adalah seorang wanita itu terkejut dan menundukan kepalanya, ia mencoba untuk lari.

Gadis tersebut cantik, dengan rambut biru dan hiasan kertas di kepalanya. Ia menatap Sakura dengan panik. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku !?" seru Sakura.

Gadis yang lebih tua beberapa tahun daripada dirinya itu terdiam dan berhenti untuk mencoba melepaskan tangannya.

"Aku benci kau !" serunya dan Sakura melihat ia telah berkaca – kaca. "Aku menyukai Sasori, tapi kau yang malah berpacaran dengannya !" Sakura tertegun mendengar ucapan gadis itu.

"Dan sekarang kau dengan Deidara ! Itu membuatku bertambah kesal ! Makanya aku memutuskan untuk menerormu !" seru gadis itu, tak peduli jika orang – orang tengah menatap mereka berdua.

"Tapi aku tahu aku salah ! Dan aku berhenti menerormu ! Sekarang pun aku tak menduga kenapa bisa bertemu denganmu di sini… Hiks…" gadis itu mulai menangis. Sakura segera melepaskan tangannya dan menoleh ke orang – orang yang sekarang berbisik – bisik dan menunjuk – nunjuk dirinya.

Sakura mendengus, 'Bagus, sekarang aku yang jadi penjahat di sini.' batinnya kesal.

"Hiks… Maafkan aku !" gadis itu tiba – tiba memeluk dirinya, membuat Sakura membeku di tempat, "Jika aku mengingat Sasori, hiks… Aku semakin merasa bersalah padamu, hiks…" lanjutnya.

"Oh, baiklah. Se- Sekarang tolong lepaskan aku." ucap Sakura agak terbata. Untung saja gadis itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap air matanya.

"Kau mau memaafkan aku ?" tanyanya, Sakura pun mengangguk tak tega. Ia percaya pada ucapan gadis itu, toh gadis itu tak memakai jaket dan topi dan bertindak mencurigakan seperti dulu. Gadis itu memakai _blous_ ungu berenda dan celana _jeans_.

Gadis itu tersenyum cerah, "Aku Konan." ia memperkenalkan dirinya. "Sakura Haruno." balas Sakura. Mereka berdua terdiam sebelum Sakura menanyakan sesuatu yang baru saja terlintas dalam pikirannya.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang Itachi ?" tanya Sakura. Mendadak, Konan menampilkan wajah sedih,, lalu ia mendelik pada gadis itu.

"Aku lupa, dulu kau juga dengan Itachi," ucapnya kesal, tapi sejurus kemudian ia menghela nafas berat. "Uh, _gomen_ Sakura. Aku juga kangen dengan Itachi." lanjut Konan.

Sakura merasa pusing lagi, ia juga merasa ada yang hilang dalam dirinya. Dan mendadak, Sakura ingin menangis sekeras – kerasnya. "Apa yang terjadi padanya, Konan ?" tanyanya.

Tapi Konan menatapnya dengan bingung sekaligus prihatin, "Kau bercanda kan ?" ucapnya, tapi ketika Sakura menggeleng, Konan menggigit bibirnya dengan gelisah. "Sakura, Itachi sudah—"

"Konan !" terdengar seseorang memanggil gadis di hadapan Sakura. Mereka berdua menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang pemuda berambut oranya sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Ternyata di sini–Kau menangis ?" pemuda itu terkejut dan langsung menatap tajam Sakura. "Aku tidak apa – apa, Pein !" Konan buru – buru mengusap sisa air matanya.

"Ayo, Konan." ucap Pein sambil menggandeng tangan Konan. Pemuda bertindik itu masih memandang Sakura dengan tajam. Tapi Sakura hanya mendengus sebal karena dianggap sebagai orang yang membuat Konan menangis.

"Eh, sudah ya Sakura ! _Jaa _!" seru Konan sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sakura segera mencegahnya, "Tunggu ! Apa yang terjadi pada Itachi, Konan !?" serunya.

Konan berbalik dan membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab Sakura, tapi terlanjur disela oleh Pein, "Gadis kecil," Sakura merasa kesal karena disebut gadis kecil, "Itachi sudah meninggal." lanjut Pein. Lalu mereka berdua kembali berjalan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Sakura terdiam, ia menunduk tanpa ekspresi, lalu berbalik dan berjalan pelan – pelan menuju tempatnya tadi. 'Itachi sudah meninggal.' kata – kata Pein terus terngiang – ngiang di benaknya. Seharusnya itu tak berarti apa – apa, karena pemuda itu tak ada hubungan denganya.

Tapi Sakura tahu ada yang dilupakannya. Ingatan samar yang terkubur dalam pikirannya. Dan semakin keras ia mencoba mengingat kembali, semakin pusing kepalanya.

"Sakura !" merasa ada yang memanggil, gadis itu mendongak, dan ia melihat Sasuke berlari ke arahnya sambil terengah – engah.

"Apa ?" Sakura bergumam bingung. Sementara Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam, "Dengar, jauhi Deidara," ucap Sasuke dengan nada serius. Dan ketika Sakura membeliak tak percaya, Sasuke kembali meneruskan perkataannya. "Kumohon, jauhi dia. Ini untuk keselamatanmu sendiri, Sakura."

"Kau tidak berhak memerintahku." kata Sakura dingin, pikirannya masih tak fokus. "Sakura ! Dengar ! Dia bukan Deidara ! Dia—"

"Minggir kau, un !" tiba – tiba Deidara muncul dan menabrak Sasuke hingga jatuh tersungkur. "Sakura, ayo, un." Deidara mencengkeram tangan Sakura dan menyeretnya menjauhi Sasuke yang memandang marah Deidara.

"Lapaskan Deidara !" seru Sakura, ia sudah muak, ia ingin mendapat kebenaran secepatnya. Tapi Deidara malah mempererat cengkeramannya dan berjalan semakin cepat. Sakura meringis kesakitan.

"Deidara ! Berhenti !" teriak Sakura lagi, tak mendapat respon, gadis itu melakukan hal nekad. Ia menendang – nendang tulang kering pemuda pirang di depannya. Deidara mengaduh dan melepaskan tangannya.

"Apa maumu, un ?" ucap Deidara kesal. "Aku ingin mengetahui kebenaran tentang Sasori, Itachi, dan dirimu sekarang !" seru Sakura.

Deidara terdiam mendengarnya, beberapa detik kemudian ia berucap datar, "Kau akan mengetahuinya tengah malam nanti," Sakura menyernyitkan alis mendengarnya, "Sini, akan kuantar kau pulang." lanjut Deidara dan ia berjalan mendahului Sakura.

…

KLAP !

Sakura turun dan menutup pintu mobil Deidara, tapi sebelum Sakura berkata sepatah kata pun, mobil mewah itu sudah terlanjur melaju dengan kencang. Meninggalkan Sakura yang menggerutu sendiri.

Ia masuk dan melirik jam dinding, pukul satu lebih. Sakura naik dan merebahkan diri ke kasurnya. Gadis itu gelisah dan tak sabar untuk menunggu datangnya tengah malam

…

_Bip ! Bip !_

Ponsel Sakura berbunyi. Saat itu sudah pukul dua belas kurang sepuluh menit. Sakura yang duduk merosot pada sofa mengambil ponsel dan membaca pesannya dengan mata mengantuk.

**From : Deidara**

**Temui aku di rumah kosong Blok 3. Datanglah sendirian.**

Sakura mengangkat alisnya ketika membaca pesan dari Deidara. Rasa kantuknya sudah menghilang. Ia mematikan televisi dan naik ke atas untuk mengganti piyamanya dengan baju untuk pergi.

Dengan banyak pertanyaan yang berputar – putar dalam benaknya, Sakura melangkah keluar dari rumahnya.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

.

A/N : Chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir, minna. Review please ^^


End file.
